


Seriously Tony?

by sophies_burntbacon



Series: Avengers Sick-fics [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fever, Flu, Gen, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, but she loves him, reader and tony stark if you squint, reader is done with his shit, sick, tired, tonys an awful patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophies_burntbacon/pseuds/sophies_burntbacon
Summary: Tony Stark gets sick and is the worst patient you could imagine. Unfortunately, as the only thinking Avenger, it's your job to look after him.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Avengers Sick-fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Seriously Tony?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic is, for those who've read it, based off that scene in Howl's Moving Castle when Howl is sick. For those who haven't, no matter, enjoy xx
> 
> As always, this was originally posted on Wattpad.  
> Feel free to request a fic, either here or on Wattpad. My user name is sophies_burnt_bacon
> 
> I HOLD NO RIGHTS TO TONY OR ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND THE READER

The second Tony started to get sick, you knew what to do.

The coughing started in the morning and it took Tony one glance around the room to realise everyone had heard it. "I'm going to my lab," he announced and started walking away. Clint and Natasha modded wisely, like getting him away from them was the best thing to do. Steve and Bruce, meanwhile, were not looking so pleased with that idea.

"I don't think so, Tones. It's back to bed," Bruce decided as Steve blocked the doorway.

"What? Why?" The genius asked.

"Because you're sick." As the first one to announce it, you had the desired effect. Natasha and Clint fled and Bruce had to force himself not to step away from Tony.

"Yeah. So I'll work in the lab, away from you all day," Tony decided, making to move around Steve who still blocked the doorway.

"With everything dangerous in there? No way. You need rest, Tony. Come on," you grabbed his wrist, which was slightly warmer than you'd expected and started leading the dishevelled scientist back to his room.

Tony gave up struggling halfway there, realising that his weakened state was no match for you. When you got to his room, you gave him the privacy to pull on his pyjama bottoms and top while you searched for medicine. Upon reentering his room, you found he was on a tablet with some sort of hologram thing.

"No."

"Oh come on, (Y/N/N)! I'm bored!" He complained, his sweaty face flushed as you reached a hand to check his temperature.

"Uh uh, no touchies. Jarvis? What's my temp?"

 _"38° sir. I suggest taking the medicine Miss (Y/L/N) has provided for you and rest,"_ the AI replied.

"Everyone's a critic," he groaned but did as the AI said and took the pills you offered him.

You turned away for a second, looking for a spot out of his reach to put the tablet when a wounded groan sounded behind you.

"What?" You asked, already irritated the man had to be babied like this.

"I need water." The pills were still on his hand where you'd placed them moments before.

An inside debate occurred for a moment before you realised that if you left for water, you could leave his tablet in the kitchen. Tony would go to any length to reach his tech but the kitchen had now been quarantined by Natasha and Clint.

"Fine."

———

Tony was the worst patient. Once you'd gotten him his water and hidden away his tablet, you found he was on his phone.

You confiscated it, only for Jarvis to alert you not two minutes later that Tony was fiddling with something new. You confiscated that too.

And then he wanted more water. And another box of tissues. And then another blanket. And now it was too hot ("Well chuck it on the floor Tony! You're not a child!").

You'd sit down in the kitchen for half a second before Jarvis would tell you there was a new request and Tony wouldn't tell Jarvis what it was so you'd have to go to his room and back to the kitchen and then back to his room before being summoned again a minute later.

"You see why we shut Tony in his lab when he's sick?" Natasha asked when you returned from your tenth trip to his room. You nodded, feeling suitably harassed and vowed not to go when he asked for the next thing. Looking up, you realised he'd only been in bed for an hour.

"Why is he such a child? I thought if anyone would be independent when they're sick, it'd be him, with his parents never being around and all that," you groaned placing your weary feet on the table.

 _"Miss (L/N)-"_ Jarvis began.

"No. Tell him to do it himself."

A pause, then, _"Mr Stark will not inform me as to what he needs."_

"I don't care J, tell him I'm not his bloody servant."

 _"Of course, Miss (L/N)"_ the AI replied. It took a lot to make you pissed off and once you were, it took a lot to bring you back to normal and you knew that Tony knew he'd gone too far.

Or so you thought.

Tony's room was the closest to the kitchen and five minutes after you'd told off Jarvis and become absorbed once more in your book, you heard a sneeze.

Which was odd, considering you'd closed Tony's door and the door to the kitchen was shut tight thanks to Natasha and Clint's fear of getting sick. And yet when you looked over, the door was open.

"Jarvis?" you say, grabbing the AI's attention.

_"Yes, Miss (L/N)?"_

"Did you open the door?"

_"Mr Stark told me to. I believe he is bored."_

You heard Steve snicker from the table.

"So?"

_"He wishes to gain your pity."_

You sigh. "Tell him I'm pitiless."

Silence. Until again, a sneeze from down the corridor echoed into the kitchen. The kitchen door, which like all doors in Stark Tower, could be controlled by Jarvis, would not close.

So you put in your earphones and hoped to block out the incessant sound of Tony blowing his nose and coughing and sneezing.

At which point your phone, the TV and basically all the devices shut down.

A hoarse voice came over Jarvis' speakers. "If I can't go in my devices then neither can you."

You stood up, slamming your book on the table and stalked over to Tony's room. He saw the look on your face and flinched. He actually flinched.

"What," you began angrily, "do you want?"

There was a murmur.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Have Jarvis turn the power back on and do not bother me unless you actually need something." And then you stalked out of the room and didn't hear from Tony for another three hours.

———

"Jarvis why is he so quiet? Did he fall asleep?" You ask tentatively. Already, this silence felt wrong and your anger was turning into fear.

 _"No Miss (Y/N),"_ the AI replied.

"What's he doing then?"

_"He's watching TV. Shall I shut it down?"_

"Ye-No. Leave it on, he's found a good enough way to entertain himself."

It was another 10 minutes before you began to feel bad for Tony. The other Avengers had been skirting around you, knowing how you were when you were angry, so you pulled out a packet of pumpkin soup and began heating it up.

Soon you padded into Tony's room with the soup, two mugs of tea (one herbal, one black). "How're you feeling?" you ask.

"Bored."

"Sleep then, Tony! You know you get sick because you don't sleep."

"If you believed I'd listen to you, you wouldn't have brought food for me," he grinned. It was the first time he fully turned his head towards you, allowing you to see how pale his skin was and how tired he really looked.

"You know me too well," you sigh, hoping he'll sleep after he's eaten, "so what are we watching?"

"Oh, you're joining me?"

"No, I'm just going to ask and drink my tea and leave. Of course, I'm joining you!" You say, sarcastically at first and then allowing the smile to slip onto your face.

The scientist's face lights up as you place your mug on one stand, give him his bowl and the mug of herbal tea before finally settling yourself on the bed.

———

"You know you could come under the covers, right?"

"Yes, but then I'd get sick."

A pause.

"You know your head is on me shoulder right?"

"Shush," you say, a smile in your voice as you realise that you've already caught Tony's cold. There's a pressure on your nose and a headache building in your temples, "you'll be looking after me tomorrow, mark my words, Tony."


End file.
